brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Port Decca
|Music=}} Port Decca is the ferry pier and container terminal of Roria. It functions both as a trading port for goods from other regions and transport for citizens who wish to travel to various islands or regions. The player arrives here to get a ride to Crescent Island, where the Team Eclipse HQ and the final Gym is located, only to find that he or she has to surf instead. Multiple shops from previous locations have branches set up here, such as Hero's Hoverboards and Poké Ball Stamps. Notable Event First Encounter with Brad Upon entry to Port Decca, Rival Tess and a stranger are found waiting for the player. Tess greets the player, and the stranger realizes that the player was the person Tess was talking about. Tess mentions that the stranger's name is Brad and that he was just talking about how he came from Crescent Island and explains it was not exactly a pleasant place. Seemingly, it turns out Crescent Island is a hotspot for criminal activity. However, then Brad says that he went there for the final Gym and earned his badge, and is now pursuing the Roria League, giving the player information on where to go next after obtaining the last Gym Badge. Brad gives more information, telling the player that no sailors are willing to bring the player to Crescent Island on their boats, contrary to what Uncle Gerald told him or her earlier in Anthian Park. Instead, he or she must surf on Route 17. On that note, Brad then gives the player HM3 Surf. Then, Brad says that he is out of time and promptly leaves the area. Tess tells the player to meet her at Decca Beach and runs off to heal her Pokémon. Notable Places Cooke's Kitchen A female chef named Cooke lives inside a small house to the left of Decca Pokémon Centre. She mentions that she dreams to start her own cooking show someday. When the player visits Cooke, she wants to cook the speciality "Epineshroom", but she requires certain ingredients from the player. All 3 kinds of ingredients she requests can be found as held items on Wild Pokémon. The first item is a Big Mushroom, which can be found on Paras and Shroomish on Route 9, or Foongus on Route 13. The next item is a Chilan Berry, which can be found on Kantonian Rattata inside Fortulose Manor, or Alolan Rattata on Lost Islands. The last item is Stardust and can be found on Staryu in the waves on Rosecove Beach. Once she finishes the stew, she will allow the player to share some. Apparently, a certain person in Brimber City has also turned hungry, craving for a certain dish, at this time... Decca Travel Agency & Double Decca Decca Travel Agency is where citizens go to buy tickets to ride the Double Decca to several outlying islands. A lady behind the counter sells the Tropics Ticket, while another sailor inside, who had joined the Agency from Version 0.14.4 update onwards, trades 3 special tickets for Deep Sea Scales instead of money. When the player offers him a Deep Sea Scale, which can be rarely found on Wild Chinchou (via fishing in Cragonos Mines) or Blue-Striped Basculin (via fishing in Cosmeos Valley), he lets the player pick one of the 3 tickets, and this process repeats until all 3 of his tickets are obtained. All tickets are unlimited-use once bought. Double Decca is Decca Travel Agency's cruise ship where players can use to access various islands and other areas. Salty Sam is the helmsman of this cruise ship. Talk to him and show him a ticket bought from the Agency to board the ship to the ticket's listed destination. Hero's Hoverboards: Decca Branch This shop is a new branch of the one in Anthian City - Shopping District, however, this one has different types of deluxe hoverboards, mainly Fidget Spinner hoverboards in various colours. Apparently, this store displays and sells different hoverboards, because it receives new hoverboards before the one in Anthian City. Aife's Shelter A small house to the left of Decca Travel Agency, this shop is owned by Developer Aife. The area around Port Decca is filled with stray Pokémon, so Aife takes them in and is willing to give away one of the 3 cat Pokémon: Kantonian Meowth, Glameow or Purrloin, depending on the player's choice. They are all at Lv. 25. Starting from Version 0.14.1e update on 28th June, 2017, Community Manager Pullyourtangles now helps in the Shelter and provides Furfrou grooming services. Player can answer a series of questions which determine the outcome of Furfrou's form. Furfrou can be found on Route 16. Shipyard The shipyard is located left of the Port Decca entrance. This building is used to repair ships in need of maintenance. However, a Sailor on the pier says that very strange noise can be heard inside the building at night. Attempting to investigate the upstairs of the Shipyard will lead the player to be blocked by a guard, which tells the player that he is not hiding anything behind him. The spilling oil barrels can be noticed near the ship. A Pokémon with Headbutt can push them into the water. The guard will then notice the mess and move away from the stairs. Upstairs, there is a control panel with a green switch. Pressing it will lift a red pickup truck on the left in this shipyard, revealing the staircase beneath towards a secret basement... Items |- |- |- |- |- Trivia *The Double Decca is mostly likely a pun of "double-decker", as the ship is seen to have two decks. *Brad is based on Lead Developer Tbradm, who scripts most of the game. His blue T-shirt and the narwhal hat reference his avatar, though, in the cutscene, he has taken off his narwhal hat. *Aife is also one of the Developers for this game. She is an artist, creating certain assets and battle backgrounds in Battle Colosseum for the game. **Unlike her normal avatar, she was first shown with a sad face. **Aife is also a person who loves cats, which explains why her shelter is filled with cat-like Pokémon. *Pullyourtangles is one of the Community Managers in this game. She is an artist as well, drawing some of the backgrounds of PC Boxes. *Aife and Pullyourtangles have been featured in their artworks in Pokémon Museum of History, Anthian City - Housing District. They both were runner-ups in the Pokémon Brick Bronze Art Contest 2016. *The Epineshroom is based on epinephrine, also known as adrenaline. It has been known as a hormone that excites and stimulates people when they are in danger. *The Pokémon Centre located here is the sixth separate Pokémon Centre to receive a unique design, with the other five being in Brimber, Anthian City - Battle District, Aredia, Fluoruma, and Frostveil Cities. *On the roof of Hero's Hoverboards Decca Branch, it shows Main Developer Our_Hero on a Watermelon Hoverboard. On the end of the board, there's a blue bird, known as the "Dominowl Crown" which is a pun about the fact that it, the bird, is wearing a "Domino Crown", both of which are items on the Roblox Catalog. *Port Decca's name may have been based off on the Deccan Plateau — a region in southern India with similar geography. 4